Cuando Percy encontró a Audrey
by Escristora
Summary: Cuando Percy conoció a Audrey no imaginó que acabaría enamorándose de alguien como ella. Claro que, a decir verdad, la adivinación nunca había sido su punto fuerte.
1. Indiferencia

_¡Mi primer Audrey/Percy! _

_No sabéis la ilusión que me hace. Este fic está dedicado, con todo mi cariño, a __**Cris Snape**__. Ella fue quien me abrió los ojos a esta pareja, al Percy arrepentido y a la Audrey muggle, y por eso hoy os traigo esta pequeña historia._

_El fic es una respuesta a los Desafíos del foro __**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**__. En esta ocasión, me tocaron en gracia las emociones __**confusión, indiferencia, vitalidad, ansiedad y rencor**__. Espero haber plasmado cada una de ellas en la viñeta correspondiente. El título del fic está basado en la famosa comedia romántica "Cuando Harry encontró a Sally". Nada más que añadir. ¡A leer!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Audrey y Percy, así como el resto de personajes que puedan aparecer, son de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Cuando Percy encontró a Audrey**

* * *

**Indiferencia**

**_Mayo, 2004._**

―¡Ten cuidado, Ron! ―exclama Hermione, enfadada ―. Ahí tengo cosas importantes, sería mejor esa caja la cargases con las manos.

―¿Con las manos? ¿Pero tú sabes lo que pesa esto? Harry, díselo tú. Yo creo que la mudanza la ha vuelto loca.

Percy sacude la cabeza, entre divertido y enfadado, cuando su cuñada se acerca a su hermano y le empieza a gritar que tenga más cuidado con las cosas que hace porque la magia no es un ‹‹juguete››. Desde luego, entre sus constantes discusiones y que no paran de meter a Harry en ellas, no hay manera de avanzar con la tarea que tienen por delante.

Suspira.

Igual debió haberse dejado convencer por Ginny —la cual odia que la traten como a una inválida por el simple hecho de estar embarazada— y no haberse ofrecido para sustituirla. Aunque Percy sospecha que la verdadera razón por la que Ginny no está allí es porque su madre quiere hablar con ella sobre ese _asunto _de quedarse embarazada antes de casarse, la próxima vez se lo pensará dos veces antes de sustituir a nadie. Además, un embarazo de tres meses no impide levantar algunas cajas, ¿verdad?

_Ding-dong._

Y ahora llaman al timbre. Lo que faltaba.

Hermione se dirige a abrir la puerta murmurando por lo bajo lo mucho que Ron tiene que aprender para convivir con los _muggles _sin asustarlos y Percy no puede evitar pensar que ese lío se lo han buscado ellos solos. ¡Con la de lugares que hay en el mundo mágico para vivir y deciden irse a ese barrio! De locos.

Unos instantes más tarde, lo único que se escuchan son unas voces femeninas entusiasmadas, risas y algún que otro grito proveniente de una voz desconocida.

Sorprendidos y curiosos, Percy, Ron y Harry se aproximan a la entrada para saber qué está ocurriendo. Al llegar, ven a Hermione abrazada a una chica morena, a la que ninguno reconoce, hablando sin parar.

―¿Hermione? ―inquiere Ron, sorprendido ante tanta efusividad.

―¡Oh! Sí, claro. Ahora mismo os presento—sonríe con nerviosismo—. Esta es Audrey, una amiga del colegio. Éramos vecinas antes de… De lo del internado y todo eso.

Una _muggle_, maravilloso.

—Este es Ron, mi marido —continúa—. Y estos son Harry, un buen amigo, y Percy, mi cuñado.

La joven da la mano a todos con entusiasmo y él le devuelve el saludo con indiferencia.

En ese momento, Percy no sabe que pronto aprenderá a distinguir el humor de Audrey dependiendo de cómo lleve el cabello —recogido o suelto— ni que sus ojos miel brillarán con ilusión cada vez que él la bese.

Hoy, Audrey sólo es una _muggle_ más y Percy, ingenuo como él solo, cree que siempre será así.

* * *

_Esto es todo por el momento. En mi opinión, que Audrey y Percy se conocieran era difícil, teniendo en cuenta que Audrey es muggle, así que pensé "¿quién podría conocer a Audrey?". La respuesta era clara: Hermione. El destino (también conocido como Escristora) quiso que la nueva casa de Ron y Hermione estuviera en el barrio en el que vivía Audrey y el resto... Lo descubriréis en los siguiente capítulos._

_Y sí, soy una firme defensora de que James Sirius vino a este mundo antes de que sus padres se casaran. A Molly y Arthur casi les da un patatús. ¡Los imagino tan tradicionales en ese sentido!_

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Ansiedad

_¡Segundo capítulo del fic! En esta ocasión, el sentimiento es la __**ansiedad**__. Sentimiento difícil que nunca había plasmado (creo). A ver qué tal ha ido.__Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura, ¡nos vemos abajo!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Audrey y Percy, así como el resto de personajes que puedan aparecer, son de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Cuando Percy encontró a Audrey**

* * *

**Ansiedad.**

**_Marzo, 2005._**

¡Malditos sean Ron y Hermione! ¡Maldita sea su casa en un barrio muggle! ¡Maldita su idea de aparecerse en el salón sin avisar!

Percy recorre una y otra vez, incansable, el pequeño pasillo del hogar de su hermano. A su lado, Ron mira al suelo, con las orejas rojas e igual de nervioso que él. Y no es para menos. En un acto de espontaneidad impropio de él, Percy había decidido aparecerse en casa de Ron y Hermione para felicitarlos por el embarazo de esta última. Lo que no había previsto es que esa tal Audrey también estaría allí.

La pobre chica se había quedado blanca del susto y sin pronunciar palabra tanto rato que temieron que le hubiera dado un síncope. Percy quiso desmemoriarla de inmediato, pero su cuñada no se lo permitió. Prefería intentar hablar con ella antes y explicarle el asunto porque, a fin de cuentas, la chica era una gran amiga. ¡Explicárselo! ¡Cómo si de un simple ejercicio de transformaciones se tratase! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!

Percy mira el reloj y suspira. Han pasado más de veinte minutos desde que Hermione los echó a él y a Ron del salón y sigue sin oírse ningún ruido que provenga de aquel cuarto.. Y eso que Ron y él no han pronunciado ni media palabra. No es para menos, la situación es tensa y delicada. El Estatuto del Secreto se ha visto comprometido y todo por su irresponsabilidad. Diablos, ¡cómo le gustaría enterarse de lo que ocurre dentro de aquel cuarto!

Al cabo de unos instantes, Ron levanta la mirada del suelo y dice:

―Qué bien nos vendrían ahora las orejas extensibles que inventaron George y Fr…― la voz de Ron disminuye hasta convertirse en un murmullo inaudible y Percy le aprieta en el hombro con cariño, intentando animarlo.

Pensar en Fred duele. Siempre lo hará.

En aquel momento, se escucha un golpe proveniente del salón y ambos se giran. ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando ahí? Percy se sorprende rezando porque Hermione haya lanzado un _obliviate_ a la joven y el ruido provenga de su cuerpo al desplomarse.

Con paso firme, los dos hermanos entran en la sala y lo que se encuentran los deja con la boca abierta. Audrey y Hermione se ríen descontroladas en el sofá, mientras la segunda, haciendo uso de su varita, mueve los muebles y los coloca de decenas de formas diferentes, formando extravagantes figuras en el aire.

Ron suspira, divertido.

―Bueno, Perce, parece que Hermione ha solucionado tu metedura de pata.

Percy bufa, malhumorado. A pesar de que el secreto parece estar a salvo (por el momento), no puede evitar pensar que lo mejor hubiera sido borrarle la memoria. A fin de cuentas, eso es algo que el Ministerio hace constantemente con los _muggles._ Y lo que dicte la ley no puede estar equivocado.

* * *

_¡Tatatachán! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Cuando la historia empezó a tomar forma en mi cabeza, imaginé esta escena enseguida. Además, que Audrey sepa la verdad, facilita las cosas a Percy para una futura relación, ¿no? He de decir que me lo paso pipa leyendo fics en los que Percy (o cualquier otro mago) le confiesa a Audrey (o cualquier otro muggle) que es un brujo, pero también me gusta esta versión. ¿Y a vosotros?_


	3. Confusión

_¡Hola, hola! Tres capítulos en tres días, no os podéis quejar, ¿eh? Bueno, hoy os traigo la __**confusión**__. En un principio este capítulo iba a ser narrado desde la perspectiva de Audrey e iba a ir en segundo lugar, pero al final me decanté por hacerlos todos desde el punto de vista de Percy. Espero que os guste._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Audrey y Percy, así como el resto de personajes que puedan aparecer, son de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Cuando Percy encontró a Audrey**

* * *

**Confusión**

**_Diciembre, 2005_**

Percy no entiende por qué se siente así cuando está cerca de Audrey.

El día que se la presentaron, no le pareció más que una chiquilla desgarbada, demasiado bajita y excesivamente entusiasta. Claro que, antes, él no la conocía en absoluto.

Lo primero que lo sorprendió fue la naturalidad con la que aceptó la existencia de la magia —porque aquello, en opinión de Percy, demostraba una gran capacidad de adaptación por parte de la joven y una amplitud de miras dignas de envidiar—. A regañadientes, hubo de reconocer que la muchacha era admirable.

La segunda cosa que captó su atención fue descubrir que era la única mujer—bajo su punto de vista, claro— en este mundo que podía llevar el pelo recogido en una coleta a una cena elegante y no desentonar. El tercer y último aspecto que hizo que Percy se fijase en ella, era lo mucho que parecía querer a Rose y eso para él, a quien se le caía la baba con la pequeña, significaba mucho.

—Percy— le dice Ron, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos—. Quizás, deberías invitarla a salir, ¿no crees?

El aludido asiente, sin escuchar lo que su hermano le dice. Bastante tiene con decidir si invitar a salir o no a Audrey y… ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!

—¡Ronald! —exclama, turbado.

—Oh, vamos —responde el joven entre risas—. Llevas toda la noche mirándola. Estoy ciego, pero no tanto.

Percy enmudece y siente su rostro arder a causa de la vergüenza. ¡Y él que pensaba que estaba siendo discreto!

—No deberías pensarlo tanto. Mírame a mí, siete años hasta que besé a Hermione. Fue mucho tiempo perdido—continúa—. Audrey es divertida, inteligente y sabe que eres un mago. ¿Por qué no?

Guiñándole un ojo, Ron se marcha, dejando a Percy con sus pensamientos. Éste no puede evitar preguntarse en qué momento su hermano pequeño se convirtió en un hombre.

* * *

_Y esto es todo por el momento. Mañana más y mejor._

_¿Alguna sugerencia?_


	4. Vitalidad

_Señoras y señores, damas y caballeros, con todos ustedes... ¡El cuarto capítulo del fic! No puedo creer que esta vez esperase a tener todo escrito para empezar a publicar. Debo estar madurando. En fin, espero que os guste la **vitalidad**. _

_He notado que estos capítulos son más cortitos que los dos primeros, pero espero que los disfrutéis igual  
_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Audrey y Percy, así como el resto de personajes que puedan aparecer, son de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Cuando Percy encontró a Audrey**

* * *

**Vitalidad**

Si Percy tuviera que definir a Audrey diría que es un torbellino.

Audrey es divertida, curiosa, deportista y siempre está ansiosa por saber algo más sobre el mundo de los magos. Y, aunque a él le guste hablar abiertamente sobre la magia con ella, es consciente de que esto se ha convertido en un tema peligroso. Porque Audrey, con su sonrisa permanente y sus constantes ganas de aprender, puede ser tan cabezota como Percy. O puede que más.

―Te digo que no es posible.

Él frunce el ceño.

―Y yo a yo a ti te digo que lo es.

―No me lo creo. Necesito pruebas.

Percy bufa, desesperado. Supone que estas son las desventajas de salir con una estudiante de historia.

―Audrey, te lo he dicho mil veces. Isaac Newton era un mago.

―Me niego a creerlo. Te digo que no es posible que todos los grandes acontecimientos de la historia hayan sido perpetrados por magos. La física es una ciencia _normal _y, por tanto, Isaac Newton no podía ser mago ―mueve la cabeza, de un lado a otro, como si así impregnara sus palabras de mayor fuerza―. Esas ínfulas de superioridad que os gastáis los magos son las que hacen que tergiverséis la historia ―concluye.

A Percy no se le pasa por alto que Audrey ha vuelto a evitar usar la palabra _muggle_, pero prefiere no decir nada al respecto. En su lugar, murmura un simple "cabezota", deseando terminar de una vez con la decimoctava discusión sobre "quién ha hecho qué".

La joven se levanta del sofá y da un par de vueltas alrededor de la habitación, sumida en sus pensamientos, para, más tarde, encararse a su novio.

―En fin―suspira―. Supongo que, prepotentes o no, los magos me siguen cayendo bien. Sobre todo tú ―añade con una sonrisa pícara.

Percy sonríe porque sabe lo que ocurrirá a continuación. Ella se acercará a él y lo besará. Luego reirá, con esa alegría que él tanto admira, y se dispondrá a buscar otro acontecimiento o personaje histórico con el que poder rebatir su teoría. Porque ella es así: enérgica, vital. Incansable.

Y a él le encanta.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí podéis leer. La vitalidad es difícil de plasmar y muy interpretable. En este caso, he querido hacer ese pequeño guiño a las ganas de aprender de Audrey y su cabezonería. _


	5. Rencor

_¡Quinto y último capítulo de este mini-fic! _

_La emoción que nos quedaba era el __**rencor**__ y decidí dejarla para el final. Ahora veréis por qué._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Audrey y Percy, así como el resto de personajes que puedan aparecer, son de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Cuando Percy encontró a Audrey**

* * *

**Rencor**

**_Un mes cualquiera de un año cualquiera._**

―Audrey, no te enfades, por favor.

―Vete a la mierda, Percy.

El brujo encaja el golpe como mejor puede. En todos los años que llevan juntos, Audrey jamás le ha dicho una cosa así y, aunque ella tiene sus motivos, no puede evitar que una parte de él los considere insuficientes. ¡Fue hace tanto tiempo! Quizás, hubiera sido mejor no contarle nada, pero estaba seguro de que se lo tomaría a broma. Lo intenta una vez más.

―Vamos, Audrey. Fue hace mucho. Y ya me conoces. No debería sorprenderte tanto.

El silencio es la única respuesta que obtiene.

―Audrey, ¡por favor! Llevamos así desde anoche. Yo ya no sé cómo decirte que lo siento―insiste, un poco menos cortés que anteriores ocasiones. Su paciencia empieza a rozar el límite.

―Eso no me sirve, Percy. ¡Intentaste borrarme la memoria! ¿A ti te parece normal? Yo nunca hubiera hecho una cosa así. Jamás.

Conteniendo el impulso de recordarle que ella no tiene varita y que, aun si la tuviera no podría usarla, Percy decide cambiar de estrategia.

Con pasos suaves y cautelosos, se aproxima a su mujer y la abraza por la espalda. Audrey se tensa, pero no lo rechaza; eso es buena señal.

―Oye…―empieza con tranquilidad―. Entiendo que estés enfadada. Es sólo que pensé que te haría gracia la anécdota. A fin de cuentas, ese idiota algo prejuicioso te gustó lo suficiente como para salir a cenar con él, ¿no?

Audrey asiente, con una cabezada seca y Percy sonríe, aliviado. Puede que Audrey aún no lo haya perdonado, pero está muy cerca de hacerlo.

―Mira, podríamos llevar a las niñas con mis padres y salir a cenar, ¿te parece?

Mala idea. Audrey se da la vuelta y lo encara, furiosa.

―¿A cenar? ¿Crees que me voy a olvidar de esto por salir a cenar? ¡Ja! ―dando un portazo, sale de la habitación.

Percy niega con la cabeza, agotado. Ha cometido un error de principiante y es probable que ahora el enfado le dure unos cuantos días más. A lo lejos, escucha a Audrey despotricar mientras coge sus llaves y se va de casa (probablemente a correr para relajarse) y no puede evitar que un largo suspiro escape de sus labios.

¡Y luego el rencoroso es él!

* * *

_C'est fini!_

_Quiero dejar claro, por si las moscas, que esta discusión no implica nada en absoluto. Las parejas discuten, aunque se quieran, y está claro que entre estos dos hay amor del bueno. Además, intenté darle un toque "divertido" con el motivo por el que ella se indigna tantísimo. __En fin, espero que os haya gustado. _

_Gracias por leer, por los reviews y por las alertas de favoritos. _

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
